


Sound and Vision

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: You seem pretty au fait with bdsm, so I hope I don't sound too pervy by asking for a sub!Jareth/Dom!Sarah fic involving urethral sounding..? Because I need it like burning, and your fics are so deliciously good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound and Vision

**Author's Note:**

> They had to be solid gold sounding bars - stainless steel contains hints of iron and all that... Plus the idea of gold just suits him. Flashy git! (also this was the only Bowie related song with the word 'sound' in it that I could take the piss and use as the title XDD I'm running out of songs, guys!)

Jareth bit his lip watching Sarah as she knelt between his legs. The Goblin King was seated on his throne, completely naked save for a collared cape. Sarah liked that cape.  
  
"Try not to get hard yet." Sarah whispered, a fingertip circling the slit of his cock.  
  
"That's a big ask..." Jareth panted. His submission would reach new heights today, and the fae was only too happy of the fact. He watched her, transfixed, as she began lubing up the tapered length of gold.  
  
Solid gold, of course. Nothing was too good for her King, Sarah reckoned. That, and stuffing a stick of any other type of metal into his fae self just wasn't an option...  
  
"Are you ready?" Sarah smiled, holding his cock upright. Jareth nodded, and so she aligned the sounding bar before teasing him open. Jareth whined when the first few millimetres slid inside him. Sarah held the bar aloft by the stopper, but didn't push any further, allowing the weight of the gold itself to impale him.  
  
"Fuck." Jareth breathed out a ragged gasp as he felt it slowly breach him. He couldn't explain the feeling as anything but a delightful fullness. It felt foreign, and exciting, but mostly wonderful. Jareth sighed as Sarah slowly pulled the bar out an inch before re-coating it with more lube. This time when she let it drop, it slid deeper, eliciting a groan from the Goblin King.  
  
"Does it hurt..?" Sarah quickly asked, panicked at the sheer volume of his voice.  
  
"God, no." Jareth whined, a few beads of sweat running down his face. After some more attempts of lubing and stretching him, the bar was fully submerged save for the crystal ball stopper - the sight of which amused Jareth greatly. The tip now inside him nestled against his prostate, and Jareth started to feel himself getting hard. Sarah let go of the bar, watching with a smile as Jareth's cock bobbed under the weight. It wasn't the biggest bar - but solid gold was hefty even in this size.  
  
"Feel good?" Sarah smirked, rubbing her hands up and down his bare thighs.  
  
"You have no idea..." Jareth's lip was becoming raw, trapped between his teeth so it was. "Touch me, please..." He moved his hips towards her, tears already beading in his eyes. Deciding to be kind, Sarah obliged. She raised a hand and with one finger tapped the crystal ball. Jareth mewled, his toes curling. "Sarah, please..."

"Seeing as you've been so good today, I suppose I can repay you." Sarah teased before taking the crystal stopper between her finger and thumb, rocking it gently back and forth. The Goblin King bit back a howl, instead letting out a strangled cry as the end inside teased his prostate over and over. Some minutes later, he started to shake, and Sarah stopped, grinning. "More?"

"More-!" Jareth snarled, clearly upset to have been brought so close, only to be denied.

"Watch your tone..." Sarah's grin practically reached her ears. " _Apologise._ "

"Sorry..." The fae murmured, trying to lift his hips closer to her hand. Sarah held it out of the way, every time he got near, smirking at his petulant whines. "Please for the love of God, Sarah-!" Jareth keened, his pelvic muscles tensed, causing his cock to twitch hard as the sound inside weighing down those efforts. "I can't stand this..." He looked Sarah in the eye, his chest heaving. " **Please?** "

Sarah didn't say another word, her hand back on him again. This time she rubbed the length of his shaft, squeezing the tip whenever she got there. Jareth whimpered, his hips rising every time her hand pulled back, fearful it might disappear. She built up a rhythm quickly, well aware of how fast and hard Jareth needed to be touched. The Goblin King's head lolled back, and his knees fell apart, hips thrusting greedily into her hand.

"Getting close?"

"Yes-!" Jareth gasped, his eyes screwed shut; his knuckles white as they gripped the arms of his throne. Sarah stroked him a few more times before taking her hand away. Jareth practically screamed. "PLEASE!" He cried - the tears were back in his eyes, but were too much to blink back, rolling down his chiselled face. "Sarah, _please..._ " His cock was nearly purple, harder than she'd ever seen it; the desperation in his voice crystal clear.

Sarah grinned smugly for a moment, and when she was sure he'd had enough, she finally took Jareth's cock in her hand again. Sarah rubbed it slowly, watching as the Goblin King writhed under her attentions. With her free hand she took the crystal stopper of the sound between her fingers, wiggling it back and forth in time with her strokes. Jareth was starting to climb - she knew that look, the way he'd breathe, and writhe, and pant as his orgasm edged ever closer. Instead of denying him, Sarah continued to squeeze and pull at his cock, her other hand pulling the sound very slowly out of him.

When it was half way out, Jareth moaned, his pleasure reaching it's peak. Sarah watched his cum as it tried to force it's way out and around the sound. She slowly pulled the remainder out, biting her lip when a few thick spurts followed. Jareth shuddered as his cock twitched, one last dribble oozing out, and down Sarah's knuckles. Sarah brought her hand to her mouth, looking him in the eye as she lapped up the mess he'd made of it.

Jareth watched her, his response to that coming out as a feeble whine. Sarah lowered her head, sucking the head of him clean, never breaking eye contact.

"Next time, tell me if edging is on the menu..." The fae sighed, his limbs a mixture of lead and jelly. Sarah let his cock go with a wet smack of her lips.

"We both know you're too impatient to agree to it..." She chuckled, climbing into his lap. "But it was intense, wasn't it?" Jareth nodded, making an unintelligible sound in the back of his throat. Sarah laughed, nestling close to her Goblin King as he quickly fell into a doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts still welcome in my askbox (http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
